


Sem limites para amar

by PollySPN



Series: Reencontro [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Teenagers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando algo inesperado acontece é que mais podemos mostrar a nossa capacidade de amar. A diferença só está nos olhos de quem a vê.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sem limites para amar

**Author's Note:**

> Sou péssima em títulos em sumários, mas vamos lá ficar no clichê! 
> 
> Essa fanfic começou a ser escrita anos atrás. Por razões que não vêm ao caso aqui, eu parei de escrever e ela ficou anos parada. Minha vontade de escrever de novo está voltando aos poucos e ela foi a primeira que eu quis terminar. Espero que gostem. Podem comentar à vontade. 
> 
> NOTA 1:.Tudo que está escrito aqui é ficção. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como as coisas são na verdade. Isso aqui é fruto da minha imaginação. Não ganho um centavo com isso. Eu só ganho satisfação pessoal e muita diversão. Além de exercitar minha imaginação, claro!  
> NOTA 2: Para situar a todos no tempo cronológico da fic. Jensen e Vivian vivem numa fazenda nos arredores de Dallas. Briana está com dezessete anos na fic; eles já tem Dylan, que está com oito anos e Robert, que na fic está comemorando quatro anos. Jensen faz poucos e esporádicos trabalhos como ator e atualmente se dedica principalmente à produção e à direção de filmes.  
> "A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!  
> Ajude esta pobre autora a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!  
> Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo."

Vivian ficou parada na varanda, tomando uma pausa, olhou ao redor do jardim e sorriu amplamente. Era um lindo dia de primavera e havia crianças por toda parte. Um dia de primavera no Texas, apesar de quente, era de temperatura agradável e permitia ficar bastante tempo do lado de fora. Teoricamente o aniversário era de Robert, o seu Bobby. Mas claro que Dylan não iria perder a oportunidade trazer alguns amigos para festejar junto com o irmão. Foi exatamente por isso que Vivian decidiu fazer uma festa ao ar livre, durante o dia, no rancho deles e com alguns amigos de seus filhos para passar a noite. Inclusive amigos de Briana.

  
Briana e seus amigos, incluindo Arthur, eram todos adolescentes agora, no último ano do ensino médio e se preparando para a universidade. O velho ditado que o tempo voa era mais que verdadeiro. Bri já estava com dezessete anos e em breve deixaria a segurança da casa deles e iria conquistar o mundo. Ela iria sair debaixo das asas de seus pais e abrir suas próprias asas. Vivian tinha um mix de sentimentos no peito, mas bem lá no fundo ela estava orgulhosa de sua Bri. Ela é uma menina excelente e seria bem sucedida em qualquer coisa que escolhesse. Vivian estava bem com o fato de ela começar a alçar voo. O mesmo não podia ser dito de Jensen. A cada vez que pensava nisso, ele perdia uma noite de sono e ficava elaborando mil maneiras de proteger Briana; uma vez chegou ao ponto de tentar dizer a ela para não ir para universidade nenhuma ou que fosse para uma perto de casa mesmo. Isso rendeu uma semana de discussões, gritos, portas batidas, choro e muitos pedidos de desculpas. Jensen ainda não tinha perdido seu lado superprotetor e certamente não perderia jamais. Ele era assim com os três filhos.

  
Voltando a olhar ao redor, Vivian viu Dylan conversando com Pete e com certeza o seu filho do meio estava tentando convencer o funcionário do rancho a deixá-lo ir até os estábulos com seus amigos. Dylan sempre foi o ponto fraco de Pete, sempre conseguia quase tudo com ele, mas o cavalariço sabia muito bem que desobedecer a uma ordem de Jensen no que dizia respeito aos cavalos era o mesmo que assinar uma autorização para seu patrão o esfolar vivo. Então a insistência de Dylan não estava surtindo efeito. O garoto estava com oito anos e obviamente seus amigos e suas brincadeiras eram bem diferentes dos amigos de Robert, que estavam na faixa dos quatro anos.

  
Vivian correu os olhos pelo pátio e viu seu filho caçula. Ele era uma cópia fiel de Jensen: cabelos loiros, sardas, olhos verdes, sorriso amplo e com uma energia que Vivian muitas vezes se perguntava se algum dia iria diminuir. Mesmo que Robert a deixasse exausta com suas traquinagens e curiosidade além do normal, Vivian não desejaria por nenhum minuto que seu filho fosse diferente. Robert corria sorrindo para todo lado junto com seus amigos do jardim de infância e Vivian sentiu um calor invadir seu peito ao ver a felicidade de seu pequeno. Ele merece tudo que a vida tem a oferecer e Vivian e Jensen iriam morrer lutando para proporcionar a ele tudo o que tinha direito.

  
\- Admirando nossas obras de arte, Srª Ackles? – Jensen disse, enquanto a abraçava por trás e dava um beijo no pescoço de sua esposa.

  
\- Sempre. Nós somos uns artistas danados de bons, não é, Sr. Ackles? – Vivian disse, apertando as mãos do marido em torno de si e virando-se para beijá-lo, o que Jensen retribuiu de bom grado. – Terminou de montar as barracas? Onde estão Chris, Josh, Alan e Julian?

  
\- Terminamos. Chris está checando os instrumentos musicais, Josh foi atrás de Lin porque Nath está chegando com o pequeno Logan e você sabe como ela fica quando Lincoln resolve ser um fazendeiro e some pelo mato. Papai foi descansar um pouco, afinal ele teima e não admite, mas não tem mais tanta energia para tanto trabalho braçal. Julian foi ajudar Nick com Daniel e Anna. Daniel não está muito bem.

  
\- O que houve com ele? Nick não me disse nada. – disse Vivian, olhando preocupada para Jensen.

  
\- Ei, está tudo bem. Parece ser apenas uma indisposição estomacal. Algo que Daniel tem constantemente esses dias. Julian disse que é a mudança de medicação dele. Mas ele me garantiu que está tudo sob controle, que basta uma soneca que o pequeno Danny estará de volta. – Jensen sorriu e viu desaparecer as linhas de preocupação do rosto de sua esposa. – E nossos pequenos anjos? Você com seu olhar de águia já detectou alguma coisa proibida que eles estejam fazendo? – Jensen continuou sorrindo e abraçando-a.

  
\- Deixe de graça, porque você sabe muito bem que eles são uns pestinhas quando estão juntos. E quando se juntam com primos e amigos? Eu fico prestes a ter um infarto, – Vivian disse, fingindo exasperação – mas eles são meus amados pestinhas. Dylan está tentando convencer Pete de algo, Briana está sentada no pergolado com seus amigos e o namorado, rindo e conversando sobre não sei o quê e Bobby está correndo de um lado para o outro sem parar. Eles estão bem. E você deixe de lado essa carranca. Arthur é um ótimo menino e Briana é uma menina ajuizada.

  
\- Não sou obrigado a concordar com esse namorico. Esse moleque... quer dizer esse rapaz, não vai... – Jensen foi interrompido por um beijo – Uau, disso eu gostei.

  
\- Se esse é o preço para você calar a boca e deixar de ser possessivo, eu o farei mais vezes – Vivian voltou a sorrir e dar outro beijo no marido – Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo – Jensen respondeu suavemente e voltou a abraçar Vivian por trás e a observar o que estava à frente dele. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que ele prosseguiu – Eu quero vê-lo sempre assim, Viv. Sorrindo, feliz e com o mundo cheio de oportunidades diante dele. Ele merece tudo isso e muito mais. – Jensen disse com a voz cheia de emoção, quando seus olhos pousaram no filho mas novo.

\- Ele é feliz, Jens. Ele é uma criança de muita sorte. Veio para nos fortalecer, para nos ensinar a ser pais melhores e nos mostrar que nada é impossível. Nada. – Vivian sorria orgulhosa e olhava Bobby brincar e gargalhar, enquanto Chris o pegava e o jogava para cima e corria com ele nos braços em direção ao pula-pula. – E ele tem pessoas que o amam. Isso é o que importa. Ele nunca vai estar sozinho. Nunca.

Jensen só tinha que concordar. E eles ficaram assim, abraçados e rindo de uma coisa ou outra que as crianças faziam.

Nem tudo sempre fora tão bom, tão relaxado. Eles tiveram momentos terríveis e angustiantes e venceram cada batalha. Memórias invadiram o pensamento de Vivian.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_\- Dylan, hoje não! – Vivian alterou o tom de voz com o filho, impondo firmeza quando ele tentou iniciar uma birra – E se você começar a chorar aos gritos, eu vou te colocar de castigo no quarto, sem hora pra sair!_

_\- Mas eu quero! E eu quero entrar na piscina! – o menino bateu o pé e encarou Vivian numa atitude de afronta._

_\- Querer não é poder, rapazinho! – Vivian disse, tentando se controlar ao ver a atitude do filho. Dylan, quando queria uma coisa, insistia até não poder mais. E hoje Vivian estava muito cansada e com dores nas costas e nas pernas e pouco disposta a apaziguar o gênio de Dylan – E deixe de ser malcriado! Está chovendo e não tem ninguém para ficar com você lá fora e muito menos para cavalgar com você. Vá se distrair com outra coisa, Dylan Ackles!_

_\- Eu não quero outra coisa! Quero brincar lá fora, quero “cavalhar” e quero nadar! Eu não quero ficar aqui dentro de casa! – Dylan começava a gritar._

_\- Não grite! – Vivian avisou cerrando os dentes. A dor nas costas começou a se intensificar, junto com uma súbita dor de cabeça._

_\- Por que não? – Dylan gritou._

_\- Já pro seu quarto! E fique lá até eu mandar sair. Vá agora, Dylan! – Vivian finalmente alterou o tom de voz._

_\- Eu odeio você! – o menino disparou e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto._

_Vivian arregalou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sacudiu a cabeça e decidiu se deitar um pouco até Jensen retornar da reunião em Dallas. A explosão de Dylan não era novidade. O seu filho odiava ficar confinado. Ele amava ficar ao ar livre, correndo, pulando, azucrinando Pete ou o ‘ajudando’ nos afazeres do rancho. Pete adorava Dylan. E normalmente Vivian teria deixado o garoto ficar com Pete, mas Dylan estava saindo de uma amigdalite e ainda não estava totalmente recuperado. E Vivian entendia que ele estava nervoso, inquieto e estressado, mas isso não era motivo para o seu filho gritar e fazer birra quando queria algo e não podia. Ela e Jensen precisariam ter uma conversa com ele._

_A lateral de sua cabeça deu uma pontada forte e Vivian parou no corredor, apoiando-se na parede e tentando respirar. Quando tentou dar um passo, uma dor lancinante cruzou suas costas e desceu pelas pernas, fazendo Vivian se apoiar totalmente na parede e quase ir ao chão. O medo começou a se apoderar dela e ela gritou._

_\- Briana!! Briana! Bri!! – Vivian sentiu outra rajada de dor e lágrimas começaram a cair quando ela ouviu sua filha vir correndo escada abaixo._

_\- Mãe?! – Briana chamou e arregalou os olhos quando viu Vivian escorregando pela parede, segurando a barriga e chorando – Mamãe, o que houve? Mamãe?!_

_\- Chame uma ambulância. Eu não estou bem. – Vivian tentou respirar de novo, enquanto outra onda de dor atravessava sua barriga, junto com as pontadas na cabeça – Ligue para seu pai... Diga para ele me encontrar no hospital... Fique aqui com Dylan. Ligue para seus avós._

_\- Mamãe? – Briana estava chorando e correu para pegar o telefone – Alô? Sim, é minha mãe. Ela está grávida e caída no chão, chorando de dor... Não... Ela está conversando comigo... Eu não sei... Sim, vou ficar com ela... Por favor, não demorem. Ela está com muita dor... Obrigada. – informou a menina, desligando o telefone após fornecer o endereço._

_\- Eu vou ficar bem, meu amor. Não se preocupe, ok? Acho que Robert quer vir mais cedo ao mundo, não é, garotão? – Vivian tentava acalmar a filha e a si mesma. Outra onda de dor veio e ela gemeu. Briana chorou mais alto e Vivian tentou se acalmar. – Agora ligue para seu pai e seus avós. Fique com Dylan. Eu o mandei pro quarto._

_\- Eu não vou sair daqui, mamãe. Vou esperar a ambulância chegar. – Briana tentava controlar o choro enquanto ligava para os avós – Vovó? Mamãe não está bem. Está com muitas dores e pediu que vocês viessem para cá. Sim, eu já chamei a ambulância. Ok. Vou esperar e vou ligar para o papai._

_Vivian tentou sorrir para a filha, mas a dor atravessou seu corpo e ela se encolheu. Segurou a barriga firme e em seguida a acariciou._

_\- Aguenta aí, garotão. Já já chega ajuda, ok? Fique bem, meu amor. – Vivian disse, tentando não deixar que o pavor a consumisse. Não era hora de pensar em Lucca. Não agora._

_\- Mamãe? – a voz de Dylan se fez ouvir no corredor e o garotinho arregalou os olhos e correu na direção da mãe quando viu Vivian e Briana juntas no chão – Eu te machuquei?– Dylan falou choramingando._

_\- Não, meu amor, você não me machucou. Ninguém me machucou. A mamãe só está com um pouco de dor. Bri já chamou os médicos. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Vivian tentou abraçar o filho, que chorava._

_\- Eu não odeio você. Eu juro. Eu só estava bravo. Prometo não gritar mais com você, mamãe. Eu te amo! – Dylan dizia, grudado no pescoço de Vivian. – Não fique doente por minha causa. Prometo ser um bom garoto. Prometo._

_\- Eu sei, meu amor. Mamãe não está brava. Não estou mesmo. – Vivian tentou controlar a dor na voz e continuou tentando acalmar seu filho – E você é um ótimo garoto. O melhor filho que alguém pode ter. E eu te amo muito, muito, muito._

  
_Dylan chorou mais ainda e não desgrudou do pescoço da mãe até a chegada dos paramédicos. Foi preciso que Briana o tirasse à força e o segurasse firme junto dela a fim de que os médicos trabalhassem. Briana viu quando colocaram uma máscara de oxigênio na mãe e a levaram chorando. Nesse momento seus avós chegaram e Alan pegou um Dylan desolado nos braços. Donna a abraçou e a embalou. Tudo que ela queria era que seu pai estivesse ali e dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem._

  
_XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX_

_Jensen ficou em silêncio enquanto a reunião transcorria. Ele não sabia definir bem o que estava acontecendo, mas de alguma maneira estava com uma inquietação inexplicável. Algo que o incomodava sem razão aparente. Tentou afastar aquela sensação e prestar atenção no que um dos produtores do novo filme estava dizendo à pessoa responsável pela seleção do elenco._

_\- O filme vai ter um ar ‘indie’. Na verdade é um filme ‘indie’ e por isso precisamos de gente nova. Nada de atores famosos e cheio de desejos e chiliques. Já temos o nome de Jensen na produção. É o suficiente. – Kaleb Chaplin dizia – Está cheio de gente por aí querendo uma chance de mostrar seu talento. Corra atrás deles._

_O telefone de Jensen tocou e ele olhou na tela. Briana. Ele sorriu e pediu licença. Atendeu com um sorriso, que morreu no momento em que ouviu a filha falar chorando._

_\- Mamãe foi pro hospital. – Briana tentava controlar o choro, mas não conseguia – Ela estava caída no chão, com muitas dores e os médicos acabaram de levá-la, papai. Ela pediu pra te ligar e avisar que estava indo para o hospital._

_O coração de Jensen gelou, mas ele não podia se descontrolar com a filha tão alterada do outro lado. Buscou por um controle que não sabia que possuía e falou, tentando parecer calmo:_

_\- Filha, calma. Respire. Fale devagar. – Jensen foi falando e voltando para sala de reunião, acenando para Josh. – Para qual hospital sua mãe foi? Ok. Estou indo para lá. Quem está aí com vocês? Certo, passe para a vovó. – Jensen respirou fundo e saiu porta afora – Mãe, estou indo para o hospital. Como está Dylan? Ok, não desgrude deles, tá? Ligarei assim que souber de algo. Tchau._

_Josh o alcançou antes de Jensen sair do prédio onde ficavam os escritórios da Ackles Produções e perguntou assustado:_

_\- O que aconteceu? Foi com Vivian? Com algumas das crianças?_

_\- Não... não... Era Bri... Ela disse... Disse... – Jensen não conseguia fazer sua cabeça parar de rodar. Ele tentou respirar, mas o ar não entrava – É Viv, eu não sei... Ela foi para o hospital... Josh, eu não sei..._

_\- Ok, mano. Passa as chaves. Eu dirijo._

_Josh levou Jensen até o carro enquanto fazia ligações. Primeiro para Kaleb e depois para Nath_

_– Querida, Vivian foi para o hospital. Aconteceu alguma coisa. Não sabemos ainda direito o que é. Estou levando Jensen. Ok. Te encontro aí. – Josh olhou para Jensen e disse:_  
_– Nath está no hospital. Ela vai ficar do lado de Vivian. Calma, Jensen. Tudo vai dar certo._

_Jensen ficou em silêncio tentando fazer seus pulmões funcionarem direito e pedindo para que seu coração voltasse a bater normalmente. Não suportava não saber o que estava acontecendo. Não suportava se lembrar da voz de pânico de Briana. Não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer a Vivian. A Robert. “Por favor, Deus. De novo não. Não nos leve outro filho. Deixe eles ficarem bem. Por favor. Por que diabos eu tinha que sair de casa hoje?”. Jensen fechou os olhos e segurou o choro. Josh ficou em silêncio, ciente de que naquele momento era melhor deixar o irmão com seus pensamentos._

_Josh mal parou o carro e Jensen saiu correndo em direção à porta onde Nathalie os aguardava. Era uma entrada privativa de médicos, mais segura. Algum curioso poderia ver Jensen entrando no hospital e então ninguém seguraria os paparazzi._

_\- Onde ela está, Nath? Como ela está? O que aconteceu? – Jensen perguntava ansioso enquanto Nathalie o levava para dentro do hospital. – Ela estava bem quando saí de casa!_

_\- Ela está sendo examinada, Jensen. O médico dela está com ela. Eu estava lá também. Ela teve um aumento súbito de pressão, muito brusco e intenso e as coisas ficaram preocupantes. Ela teve que ser sedada. Robert estava muito agitado. Assim que soubermos de algo mais concreto, eu te aviso. Prometo. – Nath disse, enquanto Josh acenava com a cabeça para a esposa, depois de dar um leve beijo nela – Fique aqui com Josh. Tente se acalmar._

_\- Eu quero ficar com ela, Nath. – Jensen disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos curtos. – Eu preciso ficar com ela._

_\- Mano, eu sei que é difícil, mas você vai ter que ficar aqui. Você pode atrapalhar os cuidados com Vivian. – Josh dizia, calmamente. – Não vou dizer pra ficar calmo, porque eu estaria pior que você no seu lugar, mas pense positivo. E pense nos seus filhos. Bri, Dylan e em Robert também. Eles precisam de você. Deixe os médicos trabalharem. Nath está lá. Ela vai cuidar de Vivian também. Você sabe disso._

_Jensen acenou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ele não tinha opção a não ser esperar._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

  
\- Cara, onde esses moleques arrumam tanta energia? Não tenho mais idade para isso! – Chris se sentou numa das mesas espalhadas pelo pátio com uma cerveja na mão – Achei que eles não iam me deixar sair nunca daquele troço.

Jensen soltou uma risada alta ao ver seu amigo suado, ofegante e com os cabelos saindo aos tufos do rabo de cavalo que tinha feito antes.

\- Quem manda um velho como você entrar num brinquedo inflável com crianças? Quem manda você satisfazer todas as vontades de seu afilhado? – Jensen disse sorrindo e bebendo um gole de sua cerveja.

\- Ei! Bobby é o rei da festa hoje! Ele pode tudo – Chris retrucou olhando carinhosamente na direção de Bobby, que estava sinalizando e sorrindo com Briana a alguns metros dali. – E em que pé está o implante dele?

Jensen olhou na direção onde Chris apontava e sorriu ao ver Bobby correr e Briana ir atrás dele.

\- Os médicos esperam colocar no máximo em dois meses. Ele já passou por todos os testes e exames e está mais que apto a colocar o implante coclear. Dr. Peters e Dra. Wilk acham que vai ser melhor para ele. Mesmo que hoje Bobby consiga se comunicar de forma satisfatória, ele vai para a escola no ano que vem e o implante pode trazer melhoras na sua comunicação. Eles acham que Bobby pode conseguir perceber alguns sons e isso vai ajudá-lo a ser mais independente.

\- Eu imagino como Vivian deve estar apreensiva. – Chris bebeu mais um gole de cerveja e olhou para o amigo. – E você Jensen? Como está? O que espera de tudo isso?

\- Eu também estou apreensivo, afinal é uma cirurgia que vai mexer na cabeça do meu filho, mas quero o melhor pra ele, Chris. Bobby é uma criança que merece tudo o que qualquer outra criança tem. E no que depender de mim e Viv, ele terá todas as oportunidades. Se esse implante é o melhor para qualidade de vida dele, é o que ele terá. Não me importa se ele vai ouvir ou não. Ele não é inferior porque é surdo. Ele apenas é diferente. E eu só quero que meu filhote seja feliz. Ouvindo ou não. – Jensen disse, sorrindo.

\- Eu também, bro. Eu também. – Chris inclinou e tocou sua garrafa de cerveja com a de Jensen – E tenho pena de quem acha que pode fazer treta com meu afilhado favorito. Vai ter que se ver comigo.

\- E comigo. E com Viv. E com Bri e Dylan. E Pete e Nana. Além das famílias Ackles e Veiga juntas. – Jensen continuou olhando seu filho, que agora estava “conversando” com o avô Alan e o fazendo gargalhar.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Jensen estava sentado ao lado da cama, olhando sua esposa dormir. Vivian estava pálida, tinha um pequeno tubo no nariz, onde oxigênio a ajudava respirar. Vários monitores estavam ligados a ela e faziam um barulho monótono e no braço esquerdo um escalpe no dorso de sua mão injetava vários medicamentos. Ele fechou os olhos e pediu em silêncio que tivesse forças para passar por tudo que estava acontecendo, por tudo que viria. Sentiu algo tocar de leve seus cabelos, ergueu os olhos e viu sua esposa desperta._

_\- Onde está Robert? – Vivian sussurrou, com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas._

_\- Na UTI neonatal. – Jensen sussurrou de volta, pegando e beijando a mão dela – Ele nasceu antes do tempo, Viv, e os médicos o levaram pra lá. Vocês nos deram um susto danado, mocinha._

_\- E como ele está? O que aconteceu, Jens? – Vivian respirou fundo e continuou – E Briana e Dylan? Eu não me lembro de mais nada depois que entrei na ambulância._

_\- Calma, Viv. Você precisa descansar. Eu vou te contar tudo, mas por favor pense na sua saúde, ok? Você passou por uma cesariana complicada, perdeu muito sangue e dormiu por mais de 36 horas. Não extrapole, ok? – Jensen beijou de novo a mão de sua esposa e lhe deu um sorriso fraco._

_\- Ok. Eu prometo tentar._

_\- Primeiro de tudo: Bri e Dee estão bem, estão na nossa casa com meus pais. Eu prometi trazê-los hoje mais tarde para te ver. E quanto ao que aconteceu com você depois da ambulância, realmente não foi nada agradável – Jensen fechou os olhos e prosseguiu – Você teve uma eclampsia e como com você tudo é intenso, foi uma eclampsia com tudo o que tem direito. Convulsões, pressão arterial descontrolada, dores de cabeça insuportáveis. Foi feita uma cesariana de urgência e Robert teve que vir ao mundo. Ele foi direto para a UTI-neo e está sendo monitorado de perto._

_\- E como ele está, Jens? – Vivian falou chorando – Não me esconda nada._

_\- Não vou esconder. – Jensen falou baixo, mas firme. – Ele está dentro do esperado para um bebê nascido de 32 semanas. Os médicos ainda não podem dizer ao certo se a eclampsia afetou algo nele, mas num primeiro momento nosso filho está bem, está dentro do esperado e os pediatras estão confiantes. Se ele continuar assim, sairá da UTI bem mais cedo do que o esperado. Ele é um lutador como a mãe dele._

_\- E o que você não está me dizendo? – Vivia perguntou suavemente._

_\- Eu sou tão transparente assim? – Jensen sorriu, cansado._

_\- Para mim é. Eu te conheço e sei que você está assustado._

_\- Estou mesmo. E preocupado. E cansado. E com raiva, muita raiva. – Jensen baixou o olhar e sacudiu a cabeça – Não é justo, Viv._

_\- O que não é justo, Jens? Desse jeito você está me assustando também. – Vivian voltou a acariciar os cabelos do seu marido._  
_Jensen respirou fundo e continuou:_

_\- Durante a cesariana, você teve outra súbita alteração de pressão arterial e entrou em hemorragia. Os médicos tiveram que tirar seu útero – Jensen apertou firme a mão de Vivian quando ela soltou um gemido doloroso. – Era a sua vida em jogo ali, meu amor. Eles fizeram o que tinham que fazer. E eu estou aqui do seu lado pro que der e vier. Sempre._

_Após alguns minutos em que Vivian chorou silenciosamente, ela respirou fundo e disse com a voz trêmula:_

_\- O que mais? Eu sei que tem mais, Jens._

_\- Tem. E é algo que precisamos ser fortes e encarar juntos Viv. – Jensen esperou sua esposa acenar e continuou. – É Robert. – Diante de outro soluço, Jensen olhou firme para sua esposa e disse, com a voz embargada – Os médicos têm quase absoluta certeza que ele tem uma deficiência auditiva. Eles fizeram um teste na UTI e a resposta foi negativa. Isso é uma indicação de que ele tem alguma perda auditiva. Eles precisam esperar mais um tempo, fazer mais testes à medida em que ele for crescendo, mas é quase certo que nosso filho, nosso bebê é surdo, Viv._

_E com isso Jensen, baixou a cabeça, encostou a testa na beirada da cama e chorou. Chorou copiosamente, segurando firme a mão de sua esposa. Foi quando ele ouviu a voz suave dela:_

_\- Jens, olha pra mim. – Vivian esperou ele erguer a cabeça e disse, entre lágrimas – E isso faz alguma diferença para você? Você o ama menos por isso? – Diante da veemente negativa do marido, Vivian sorriu em meio às lágrimas e disse – Então venha aqui e me dê um abraço e um beijo, porque temos um filho lindo, especial e diferente para amar e cuidar._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

  
Jensen deu uma pausa na churrasqueira e continuou observando as pessoas no enorme quintal de sua fazenda. Vivian estava com Nana e Donna arrumando a mesa do lanche para as crianças, enquanto Nath, Mack e Sarah preparavam a mesa e mais comida para os adultos. Ele, Josh, Jared e Ethan cuidavam do churrasco enquanto Alan, Chris, Julian, Nick, Jason, Rachel, Steve e Lana brincavam com as crianças.

  
Jensen observou Vivian e viu que ela olhava em direção a algum ponto no quintal. Notou que ela olhava com carinho seus três filhos. Briana estava com Robert no colo, observando atentamente os sinais que ele fazia com as mãos e Dylan sorria com o que o irmão estava contando. Ele se aproximou de sua esposa e a abraçou por trás. Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos e riram ao ouvir a gargalhada de Briana, Dylan e Robert. Briana abraçou forte o irmão mais novo e nesse momento Dylan se jogou em cima deles. Os três começaram uma algazarra e não demorou muito para que outras crianças e adolescentes se juntassem a eles.

Jensen e Vivian trocaram um olhar apaixonado e orgulhoso. Eles realmente tinham uma família da qual podiam ser orgulhar.

\- Nós estamos fazendo um bom trabalho, não é, Sr. Ackles? – Vivian perguntou sorrindo.

\- O melhor de todos. Definitivamente o melhor de todos. – Jensen respondeu e deu um leve beijo na esposa – Eles são felizes, Viv, e isso é o que importa para mim. Para nós. – Jensen virou sua esposa em direção aos filhos, que agora estavam numa guerra de cócegas com outros amigos, enquanto os adultos só observavam. – Vamos aproveitar cada momento assim, Viv. Bri daqui a pouco vai estar fora daqui e eu realmente não gosto nem de pensar nisso, mas é um fato. Dylan tem todo esse espaço para gastar sua energia infinita e seu amor pelos cavalos e pela terra. E ele gasta! Como gasta e parece ter um estoque infinito. E Bobby? Bem, Bobby tem todo o mundo pela frente para explorar e aproveitar. Ele é doce, carinhoso, determinado. Ele é amado. É inteligente e cativante. Quem não cai de joelhos na frente dele quando ele sorri?

E como que adivinhando que seus pais falavam deles, os três filhos de Jensen e Vivian olharam para os dois. Briana deu um sorriso espetacular, Dylan acenou freneticamente como se estivesse se afogando numa piscina e Bobby saiu correndo na direção dos pais.

Quando Jensen abriu os braços, o garotinho se jogou e o agarrou pelo pescoço, dando um sonoro beijo na bochecha do pai. Ele segurou o rosto de Jensen entre suas pequenas mãozinhas e deu outros beijos na testa, no nariz e nos olhos do pai. Jensen sempre ficava espantado com o quanto Robert se parecia com ele. Os mesmos olhos verdes, os mesmos cabelos, o sorriso, as sardas. Robert ficou esperando a resposta de Jensen para esse momento deles. E Jensen repetiu os mesmo beijos no pequeno rosto que sorria e ao final acrescentou um beijo nos dois ouvidos de seu filho, repetindo as palavras que sempre falava ao seu ouvido: “Eu te amo”.  
Mesmo que Bobby não pudesse ouvir, podia sentir a vibração do som e isso o fazia sorrir. Em resposta, Robert aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Jensen e soltou um som que na linguagem dele significava a mesma coisa que ele “ouvia”. Jensen vivia para esses pequenos momentos de comunicação com Bobby. Vivian se aproximou deles e ganhou mais beijos também.

Robert se remexeu e Jensen entendeu que era a dica de que o momento abraço tinha acabado, afinal havia uma festa acontecendo e ele queria voltar para sua brincadeira. Quando voltou para junto dos irmãos, viu Dylan sinalizar algo para ele e Briana. Os três viraram em direção de Jensen e Vivian, abriram um imenso sorriso e sinalizaram isso com as mãos:

 

“Se para escutar é preciso de audição, para ouvir só é preciso o coração e eu sei que o meu não tem tamanho”  
Fonte: [AQUI](http://desculpenaoouvi.laklobato.com/index.php/sobre/)

FIM...


End file.
